


Kindled

by NerdyZombie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Descriptions of gore, Drama, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Good versus Evil, Heros versus villains, Loss, Love, Romance, THATS WHY, and friends! - Freeform, and happy, and shoved down a garbage disposal, canon is ignored, cause fuck canon, like a real slowburn, only one pairing tho, or are already together.., slowburn, the rest get together pretty early, the slowest burn of all slowburns, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyZombie/pseuds/NerdyZombie
Summary: This is a love story.Well, no, not exactly. The story doesn't heavily revolve around the romance. Okay, kinda does. But this is a Marvel fanfic so we gotta have battles and villains, right?I don't know exactly what to say in the summary. It's a love story in the Marvel universe? What more can be said? The plot? Nah, you gotta read the story to find that out.





	Kindled

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Ayla curses as she ducks behind the shield formed by a piece of her staff, barely missing a bullet as it flies past her, “you said that the prison has collars that prevent him from using his powers,” she yells at Steve, who is using a large boulder as cover.

The blonde captain looks over at her with an exasperated look. His shield is strapped to his arm facing her as he tries to peak around the rock and at the criminal, but a bullet grazing the stone causes him to jump back into the safety of the boulder, “yes,” he yells back, “but he somehow got his off and immediately teleported out of the prison before anyone noticed,”

“A prison housing dangerous enhanced would have better security, don’t you think?” Tony says through the comms as he flies above them, trying to get a good eye on the man only for the escapee to disappear completely, “damn it,” Tony curses as he flies down to where Ayla and Steve are, “you’re fine to come out, I scared him away,”

Ayla sighs as the shield shrinks into an inch long, black piece floating in air. She watches as many more pieces like that come flying in from the surrounding desert and reattaching themselves to the single piece, forming her staff. She places her hands below the staff and smiles as it drops onto her hand and her fingers curl around it.

“We almost had him, Stark,” Steve interrupts Tony with an annoyed look. Ayla looks over at the bickering pair and rolls her eyes. It was only the three of them sent out on this mission, but she wished they would have brought Wanda. Perhaps her powers could have helped better than Ayla’s fire and staff, “if you didn’t fly above him and scare him-”

Tony turns to glare at Steve, no humor left in his gaze, “and what would I have done to help?” he snaps. If he were glaring at anyone not on the team, he would look menacing, especially in his armor. But Steve doesn’t seem fazed seeing as this is how it normally is with the two; constant bickering, “stand in the back while you two just stand behind cover, letting him fire at you and waiting for one of you to get hit?”

Steve shakes his head, “you could of planned a sneak attack from above-”

“My suit isn’t exactly the most silent thing in the world, Rogers,” Tony snaps, “I’m sure the nearest towns heard me and they’re miles away,” Tony adds, throwing his arms up in anger.

“Would you two stop the bickering and focus on finding the man,” Ayla snaps as she stands there, arms crossed in front of her chest and her staff next to her, standing upright, “this is exactly why I suggested one of you stay back at the tower. Your pride gets in the way of the mission and you both fight because you both think you need the last word,” she pauses, sending each a glare before raising her hand to her ear, turning away from them, “we’re ready for pick up,”

“On our way,” Nat’s voice responds and Ayla lowers her hand, shooting a final look at the two before leaning against her staff, waiting for the Quinjet to arrive and take them back to New York. Not only was she fed up with Steve and Tony’s constant fighting, but she was annoyed how they carelessly let an escaped criminal with a long list of crimes escape. Again.

Before long, the hum of the Quinjet gets everyone’s attention and Ayla pushes herself off of her staff, grabbing it as the jet lands a few yards away from them. As the group approaches, the door opens and reveals Clint, who smirks at them, “another get away?” he asks and Ayla scoffs, walking past him.

“Ask Tony,” she says before sitting down in one of the seats, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, letting sleep take her.  
~

“Hey, Ignis, we’re here,” Clint’s voice wakes her and she opens her eyes, seeing the door to the jet open and leading to the all familiar landing pad of the tower. She nods a thanks to Clint as she yawns, leaning forward before standing up. She walks off of the ramp and moves her finger inwards to her palm, smiling to herself as she hears her staff flying towards her from inside the jet. It comes to a halt by her hip and she can hear it shrinking in size before attaching itself to her belt.

She remembers when Princess Shuri of Wakanda offered to perform a few updates on her staff, which lead to it being able to do ten times more things than it was previously, like Ayla is able to control the staff with her mind and it could shrink to many pieces and fly around the battlefield, taking down enemies as they go without having her tell them to. There is a lot of science behind it that Ayla refuses to confuse herself with. As long as it works like it is supposed to, it is fine for her.

“We need to locate this man and fast,” Steve’s voice can be heard from the living area in the tower, “the longer he is able to run free, the more crimes he is able to make,”

“He’s never murdered anyone before, correct?” comes Thor’s loud voice as Ayla enters the room. She sees the whole team standing, or sitting, there and everyone of them wears a grave expression. Suitable for the occasion, a man who can teleport has just escaped prison.

“Only when neccessary,” Nat responds, her gaze on the holograph that shows the man’s crime history, “he seems to stick with burglaries and heists, suitable for a man with his power,”

“Is it even possible to stop him?” Wanda asks from her spot beside Vision, her gaze sweeping across the team, “he can teleport whenever he wants. It’ll be impossible to catch him,”

“I agree,” Thor says instantly, turning to look over at Steve, “which is why I suggest we bring in a little extra help,” Ayla moves over to stand next to Clint at this point, intrigued by what Thor said. The team rarely brings in other people to help them with cases, but if they do it is mainly King T’Challa of Wakanda, or better known as the Black Panther. Ayla, however, fails to see how he can help in this situation.

“Who do you suggest?”

Thor smiles a bit, “my brother, Loki,” he explains with confidence, “he is well-skilled in the art of magic and could very well find a way to stop this man,”

“Loki?” Bruce asks, finally deciding to through his voice into the conversation, “isn’t he the god of mischief? Are you sure we can even trust him?” this gets the teams attention as they all turn to look at Thor with the same question in their eyes. Ayla was with her teammates on this one; why risk bringing in a man who is known for being mischievous to help them with this case. Many things could go wrong as a result.

“He won’t,” Thor responds, “trust me,”

~

“You sure this will work?” Ayla asks Tony as they stand in the main room of the tower, her arms crossed. The team is waiting for Thor to return with Loki since it is unsafe to have the Bifrost send him directly to the tower. It’s been almost an hour since Thor departed and everyone is getting anxious. Pietro leans against the wall next to the sofa his twin, Wanda, and Vision are seated at. Nat sits at the bar with Clint and Bruce, discussing something with them. Steve is talking with Rhodey and Sam nearby while Ayla and Tony stand in front of the windows overlooking the city.

“It’s the best we’ve got,” Tony responds with a sigh. He isn’t too thrilled about asking for outside help, but he begrudgingly agreed since he, too, wants to catch this guy and be done with the mission, “hopefully Thor knows what he is doing and the guy actually knows how to stop this criminal,”

The elevator dings, announcing someone’s arrival, and all chatter stops and everyone’s attention turns to the elevator as the doors slide open. Thor walks out first, smiling and nodding at his teammates. Another man follows him out and Ayla tilts her head. She would not have guessed that the two are brothers. The second man has black hair that is slicked back and he wears green armor that is tinted black and gold. He definitely has an egocentric aura about him.

“You took your time,” Tony starts and Ayla turns her head to glance at the man as he walks forward to greet Thor, “almost an entire hour while we could be catching this man,”

“You could have been trying to find his location,” Thor responds with a chuckle. Nat walks up with a bunch of papers in her hands.

“Already got it,” she announces as she comes to a stop beside Steve. She flips a few papers before humming, “he was last seen in a small town in Iowa,” she reveals and looks around at the team.

“Alright, let’s move,” Tony says as he starts heading for the balcony where his suit it, “and I hope he knows what he’s doing. We can’t afford him to jump seas,” Tony calls over his shoulder as everyone prepares to leave the tower, again.

Loki scoffs as he turns to follows Thor, “such confidence,” is all Ayla hears him mutter before he is out of earshot. She watches him go, head tilted slightly as she has no idea what to make of him yet. But she does hope he knows what he is doing.

“Hey, Ignis,” Clint calls from the door leading down to the hangar, “you coming or what?”

“I’m coming,” she calls out to him, hurrying over to the man. The two make it to the hangar where most of the team are congregated. Thor and Loki are inside the jet since they are necessary to the mission. Ayla raises her hand and catches her staff as it flies to her before coming to a stop next to Nat.

“Wanda and Ayla, I want you both to go,” Steve says loudly and Ayla nods as she leans against her staff, “Ayla, you’ve fought him before and knows how he fights. Wanda, your powers are going to be needed,” the two women nod and step away from the group as Steve recruits Clint and Pietro as well.

“Was he difficult to fight?” Wanda asks after she catches up to Ayla. The two walk up the ramp and into the jet, where Thor is briefing Loki on the criminal they’re after, “will I…will I be able to stop him from teleporting?”

Ayla sighs as she leans her staff against the wall beside the seat she chose to sit in, “he only has a gun that we know of,” Ayla explains, trying her best to be honest with the younger woman but yet boost her confidence seeing as this is her second mission since she and her twin, Pietro, joined a few months ago, “you can easily block bullets. As for preventing him from teleporting, I would hold off on that unless it is absolutely necessary,”

Wanda nods as she takes a seat beside Ayla and is soon joined by Pietro, who makes a quick joke of the mission, earning him a small scolding from his younger sister. Ayla shakes her head at the two as Sam, Clint, and Nat board the jet and take their respective seats, however, avoiding sitting near Loki. Ayla understands why, they don’t know the man nor do they even trust him. However, she can’t help but feel sorry for him as the jet takes off towards Iowa.


End file.
